


I'm A What?!

by SupernaturalPanda23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPanda23/pseuds/SupernaturalPanda23
Summary: Makayla Rose was an only child to Jamie Rose, the local mechanic that everyone knew for her work and loved. It was an ordinary day for 17 year old Makayla when she got the call that her mother was in the hospital. She rushed there as fast as she could, only to be informed that machines where the only things keeping her alive. Makayla dropped to her knees and begged God to bring her mother back to her. A few hours later her mothers lawyer came and talked to her about her mothers will, it said that if she were to ever pass before Makayla was 18 that she would want her to live with her father. Makayla just stared at the lawyer in disbelief"I don't even know my father..."The Lawyer handed her a letter and told her to open it and that it would explain everything. As she read, her eyes got big."I'm a What?!"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first story I've ever posted on here! I'm hoping you guys like it and i would really appreciate feed back on how it can possibly be better.  
> Thank Y'all for reading!

"Makayla! Can you do me a favor?" Mrs. Carver asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you get the laundry from the dryer and put the stuff in the washer in the dryer? I have to get dinner done for the kids." I smiled and nodded my head. As I headed into the laundry room I ran into a small person try to get away from something. I look down to see Marcus hiding behind my legs as Michael and Josh was running towards him, I clear my throat to get their attention and put my hands on my hips,

"Boys, what do you think your doing?" I asked them while stepping closer. Michael and Josh were both 10 years old and have been in this place for about 2 years now and Marcus was only 6 years old who was brought here by his mother only to leave him and never come back.

If you haven't already figured out, I volunteer at the local adoption center and help out Mrs. Carver as best as I can with all the kids here. I've been volunteering here since I was 13, so about 3 or 4 years ago. I've grown close to the children and the same for them to me, I love them like they were my own brothers and sisters. The oldest here is Eve, she is 17 and has been here since she was 3 and the youngest is Vylette, she is 2 years old and the happiest ball of sunshine ever, even the grumpiest of person can break their cold exterior when they are around her. 

"We were just playing tag with the little guy" said Josh with his oh-so-innocent smile as Michael piped up with a 'yeah!' I raised my brow in suspicion and turned my attention to Marcus, who was still standing behind me. 'Tag my ass.' Makayla thought as she looked back at the boys.

 

"Sure, wanna try again?" I told them and they looked away sheepishly.

"We might have told him were monsters in disguise.." Michael said wringing his hands together guiltily and Josh wouldn't even look Makayla in the eyes so she knew they were telling her the truth. Makayla sighed and turned to kneel in front of Marcus and embraced him to make him feel a little better. He latched on to her and stopped shaking.

Makayla pulled back and look at Marcus, whose eyes were glassy from unshed tears.

"Marcus, sweetie, you know there are no such thing as monsters. Right?" Makayla asked him. He shook his head 'yes' but looked at the boys in slight fear. Makayla got up from her position and turned to Josh and Michael. She looked at them, walked behind them and grabbed ahold of their ears. Hard.

"Ow! Makayla!"

"What the heck?!" 

 

They both screamed out in pain, trying to get her to release her hold on them. Makayla heard Marcus giggle and smirked,

"See? They ain't nothing to be scared of," she said smiling at Marcus and Enjoying the boys squirming to get away from her. She released the boys and they went and stood my Marcus who was still laughing. Makayla looked at the boys expectantly. They both sighed and looked at their little friend.

"We're sorry, Marcus," Michael said, "We didn't mean to scare you that bad, we just wanted to have a little fun since it's almost Halloween." 

 

"Yeah," Josh chimed in. "We wanted to actually toughen you up so people don't try to scare you." Makayla could almost cry with how sweet that was. Marcus just looked at them and smiled with one of his front teeth missing.

"But, That's what I have you two for right? To protect me from meanies?" He asked and both boys smiled.

"Exactly.." Josh said and they all ran off playing again. Makayla watched them go with a fond smile and was about to go do what Mrs. Carver asked her to do before she was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket, she took it out and and saw it was a San Antonio number. "Must be mom" she thought as she pick up the phone.

"Hey Mama, how's the Auto-Mobile Convention?" She asked when she answered. Her mother, Jamie, was the most recommended mechanic in Austin, Texas. Everyone loved her and the work that she did for their community. She had to leave for a convention in San Antonio and the company needed her to represent them, the convention only lasted a week so she had about two more days there.

"Hello, Is this Makayla Rose?" Said a male voice, that wasn't her mama. Makayla stood up straighter and her whole body tensed. 'Something must be wrong' She thought.

"This is she, who might I be speaking to?" Makayla said voice stern and professional, nothing like a 17 year old should sound.

"Im calling from the San Antonio Hospital. I'm calling because your mother was in a horrible accident and-"

"Is she alright?!" She asked with panic in her voice. She didn't understand what was happening but she knew it couldn't be good. Her mother is the only person she has left in her life. She hasn't seen her grandparents in over 7 years because of a falling out, she didn't know her father, and her bestfriend moved away 2 years ago. This couldn't be happening, not now.

"She's been in surgery for over an hour, I was informed to call you and tell you that she, unfortunately, did not make it. " The guys gruff voice coming through the phone with so much sympathy for the young girl. Makayla fell silent upon hearing the news and let the tears run down her face. Her mom didn't make it. She regained her composure and thanked the man for telling her about her mother and hung up. Rushing out the door, she got into her 2018 Chevy Impala and drove to where here mother was, with tears in her eyes, but not yet falling.  
\------------------  
Makayla rushed through the hospital doors looking for someone who could help her. She ran up to the first nurse she saw and asked him to take her to where her mother was. When asked who she was looking for she said Jamie Rose and the nurse led her to the room her mother was in.

"Here's your mothers room. Take all the time you need."

Makayla nodded and watched as the nurse walked away and then turned back to her mothers door. She lifted her hand to turn the handle but stopped. Did she really wanna see her mother like this? Lifeless and cold in the bed? Makayla shook the negative thoughts out of her head and proceeded to open the door. She let out a sob. Laying there motionless on the hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines was Jamie Rose, 36 years old, mother of Makayla Lynn Rose. Makayla shut the door behind her and sat on the chair beside the hospital bed.

She couldn't believe it. This lifeless person was her mother. The same one, that just a week ago, was making up random songs while cooking supper. Makayla clasped her mothers hand into hers and held tight, fearing she would fade away if she let up her grip even a little bit.

"Mama.." she sobbed. "Please don't leave me.. your all I have left," Makayla finally broke and went to lay by her mother, there she stayed, clinging to her as she sobbed.  
\----  
There was a knock on the door a couple hours later and a man with a nice suite came in and cleared his throat. Makayla looked up at him and got up from where she was still laying with her mother.

"Can I help you?" She asked her voice hoarse from non stop crying.

"Makayla, I presume? I'm Mitch Campbell. I'm your mothers lawyer." 

"Oh...okay" she motioned for him to sit down at the little table that was set up in the room and set down his briefcase. 

"So I wanted to inform you that before I came in here I spoke to the doctors that were handling your mothers operations and they told me what happened. As she was leaving the premises of the event she was hit by a driver who wasn't paying attention to where they were going," he stopped there to see is Makayla was still with him. She took a deep breath and motioned him to continue.

"When the ambulance was called they found her unconscious and bleeding profusely from her head and rushed her here where she was rushed to the operation room. Once she was in there they found that she had very bad internal bleeding. They did everything they could to try and help her, but once she flatlined they couldn't get her back. I'm so sorry, Makayla" 

Makayla day in the chair with her head in her hands trying to figure out if what was happening was real. Makayla sniffed and wiped her eyes for what felt like the millionth time and looked at Mr .Campbell

"Okay," she said "you the one who did her will right? So what does she want done?" 

"Well, first she's said she wants be cremated and she wants be buried where she was born-" 

"Ohio, home of the Buckeyes.." she smiled sadly. Mitch gave her a sympathetic look and continued,

"Now, she has left you money but you aren't allowed to touch it until you are 18, which won't be until next year," he told her looking over the will. They stay there for the next hour discussing her funeral and where she would be buried and all that other legal stuff.

"This is the last thing Jamie wanted me to do. And it was make sure you have a place to stay until you are 18. I understand that your mother had a falling out with your grandparents and she has 2 brothers but don't acknowledge each other, correct?" Mitch said and she nodded her head.

"So, am I going to stay at a girls home or something? Because I'm not going into the system only to get out again in a year." Makayla said with a little worry in her voice. She didn't want to be put in the system for fear that she might be taken to an abusive home.

Mitch signed but shook his head no. Makayla breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your actually gonna be living with your father." He said

"Father? I don't have a father. Mama said he just knocked her up and then disappeared. My father didn't want me then, what makes you think he'll want me now?" She said matter-of-factly as she leaned back in the cushioned hospital chair she was in, how could this man possibly think that she would stay with her father that didn't want nothing to do with her in the first place. 

"It's in your mothers Will, she wants you to be able to spend time with your father, even if it's for a year." 

Makayla sighed. She was going to have to move away from Austin, go to a new school, meet new people. It was all too much for her in one sitting. She let out a shaky sigh and looked at the Lawyer.

"Okay, so since it is in my mothers will, who is my father? She never talked about him or even showed me a picture of him." The lawyer took a picture out of his briefcase and handed it to her,

"His name is Jared Padalecki. He's one of the main stars on a show called Supernatural." Mitch said, his voice treading with caution. Makayla's eyes widened with shock.

"I'm a What?!" She said in disbelief.   
_______________________


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m a what?!” Makayla shouted in disbelief. There is no way that she was related to him, let alone him be her father. ‘Mama would have told me!’ She thought 

“There must be some kind of mistake,” Makayla said getting control over herself and sitting back down from where she shot up. “There is now way he is my dad” 

“I’m afraid so-“

“Where’s the proof,” she said cutting him off, “Where are the test that show he is my father.” Makayla laid back in her seat crossing her arms and looking at the lawyer and waiting for the evidence. 

Mitch pulled a few papers from his briefcase and slid them over to Makayla. She picked them up and started reading through them; they were emails from her mother and Jared. Telling him how he was Makayla’s father and that they needed help. Of course, he denied it and said she was lying just to get money from him and demanded a DNA test. The next paper was the test stating that Jared Padalecki, was indeed, her father. 

The last email was from her mother saying if she were to pass before Makayla was 18 that Jared would have legal rights of her and she is to live with him. He agreed, but he wanted to focus on his career and would help financially. He didn’t want nothing else to do with her and her mother. 

That last email was sent 10 years ago.

Makayla looked on shocked. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, believe this. She threw the papers down and started pacing the floor.

“After reading that, you really expect me to jump with joy? Excited I get to see my actual father?,” Makayla seethed look at Mitch who was still seated in the chair watching as she paced around the room away from her mother.

“ I know your not happy with this arrangement but-“

“Happy?! That bastard didn’t want to see me even after he knew I existed! He would have rather been off drunk and getting off with some slut because he wanted to focus on his career!,” Makayla was shouting now, she didn’t care who heard her, she was beyond angry, she was furious.

“I could’ve had a father in my life! Someone I could feel protected by, could’ve taught me things only dads could teach! But no! He wanted nothing to do with and I’m just suppose to be okay with that?! Well you thought wrong!” She was crying now. How could someone who was supposed to be her everything treat her as if she is nothing? Was she not important enough? Was she not even worth seeing or knowing? 

Makayla went back to where she was seated across from the lawyer and stayed quiet for another few minutes while she cried, which she was thankful for. When she composed herself enough she looked at Mitch and sighed. 

“Since it’s for mama I’ll do it. But not until after her funeral,” she told Mitch “It’s going to be held in Ohio where she was born because that’s where most of our family is and she would’ve wanted them in attendance” 

“Of course, I’ll arrange everything for her body to be flown over and I’ll get you your plane ticke-“ 

“Oh, I’m not riding on a plane. I’m driving up there in my car where I know I have control of where I’m going and I’m not surrounded by assholes” she said handing Mitch back the paper. He took the papers, put them back in his briefcase and nodded his head. 

They say and talked about the funeral arrangements and everything else. When they were done discussing what needed to be done makayla walked him to the door and they both said their goodbyes. Makayla went back to sit with her mother and grabbed her hand again. She was cold. 

“Ma, why didn’t you tell me I had a dad? Maybe if you did I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t feel like I am now.” Makayla stay there holding her mothers’ hand until she was told she had to leave. She drove back to the hotel she would be staying in for the night. 

Makayla locked the door and threw her stuff on the floor where it will stay until they tell her that her mother has been transported. She laid there on her bed trying to see what her kid is going to be like for the next year.

Is his wife nice? Will they like her? Will they accept her into the family? So many questions went through Makayla’s head that she had almost missed her phone ringing. Makayla went to pick it up but it stop ringing telling her she missed the call. She looked at it and saw it was from Mrs. Carver. Right, she forgot to tell her what happened.

Makayla called Mrs. Carver back and she picked up on the first ring,

“Makayla! Hun, where did you go?! I went to get you and the kids told me that you just ran out the house;” she said in a worried tone. “Is everything alright dear?” Makayla looked at her clock and it read 1:30AM. Wow, she must’ve been real worried. Makayla then told Mrs. Carver everything that has happened today though she didn’t go into much detail. They talked for another few minutes and and then they both bid their goodbyes. 

As Makayla hung up the phone she couldn’t help but think of the kids at Mrs. Carvers house and how much she’ll miss them. They were all like little brothers and sisters she never knew she wanted. Tears streamed down her face again thinking about all the things that she is going to miss when she has to go away. The kids at the Cavers, Mr and Mrs. Carver, Her friends, her school. 

Makayla fell asleep that night with tears in her eyes and her mom on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Makayla 2 days to get up to her mom’s hometown in Ohio, where she stayed with her moms best friend from high school who she has met many times and has considered her as her aunt. Her name was Lisa and she was the sweetest person anyone could meet but would also tell you how it is and not feel bad about it. When she got to her Aunt Lisa’s place she was greeted by her and her family with warm hugs and words of condolences. As she was ushered into the home she was then jumped on by Reeses, the family dog and he attacked her face with kisses and she couldn’t help but laugh. Aunt Lisa shooed him away and led Makayla to her bedroom for the next few days and left her alone to do what she needed and to come back down for dinner.

When she was done putting her stuff away she then headed back down to the family room where Aunt Lisa’s husband, Michael, and their three kids, Josh, Danielle, and Lewis were. Josh is the oldest, 15, Danielle is 10, and Lewis is 7. They are the sweetest kids she has ever met. They are just a sweet family in general and Makayla’s happy that she is able to be apart of their lives and they in her life. 

“So how are you feeling hun? How was the drive up here?” Michael asked putting down his newspaper that he was reading and focusing on Makayla.

“Um, the drive went pretty smooth. Nothing too eventful, I stopped at a mom and pop shop that sold the best tasting coffee and donuts. They also had a little live band that did original songs and some covers, they were called… I don’t remember the name of it now but they were really good. ” Makayla chuckled and the family followed suit. They continued to talk about her trip from Texas to Ohio and all the sightseeing she did on the way up. And before they knew it Lisa was calling everyone into the the dining room for dinner. Tonight was pork chops with mashed potatoes and corn. Not the most extravagant dinner ever but it was better than having fast food for 3 days in a row and Makayla was very thankful for it.

Around the dinner table the all shared little stories with Makayla about what has all been going down since the last time they came for a visit. Josh just started high school this year Halloween just passed and he was now gearing up to take his 1st semester exams, which he’s not excited about. The other two are still in Elementary so they don’t really have to take big tests but they still need to take something to know that they at least understand what’s being taught to them, and then soon they will be off for Thanksgiving break, which they are very excited about. 

They all finished their dinner with lots of laughs and Makayla felt like she was all caught up with everyone and she was so happy to be around people she knew, unlike what is gonna happen in four days when she will be surrounded by people she knew nothing about. She shook her head away from the thought for now, she is around family right now. She doesn’t need to worry about that.

Makayla helped her Aunt Lisa with putting everything away and with the dishes. They talked about her mother's’ funeral preparations and how she was feeling at the moment.

“I’m...better than I was 3 days ago. I mean, i’m freaking heart broken and I’ll have to move in with a guy I barely even know and his family and they probably won’t even like me and treat me like im dirt on their shoes.” Makayla felt herself starting to get a panic attack and calmed herself down by breathing deeply and letting herself know she was going to be alright and just let it happen. After she calmed herself down she realized that Lisa has been calling her.

“Makayla, honey, are you alright? You spaced out there for a minute.”

“Yeah, my mind just got to thinking and i threw myself into a panic attack, but I calmed myself down. Im fine now Aunt Lisa” Makayla smiled at her and resumed washing the remainder of the dishes. But Lisa was still worried and kept her eye on her while they finished up the dishes.

It was now time for bed for the three kids. They all said goodnight to Makayla and gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek. After they all said their ‘goodnights’ the room became silent until Uncle Michael broke the silence.

“Okay kiddo, are you ready for tomorrow? I know it’s gonna be a big emotional day for you.” Makayla looked down and nodded.

“Well, like I told Aunt Lisa, Im better than I was 3 days ago. My heart hurts like crazy but there is nothing I can do about it now. I just know there’s gonna be a lot of tears, plus I’ll have to see grandma, grandpa and my two uncles again. Not really looking forward to that.” Makayla said looking exhausted just thinking about it. Her mom and Grandparents had a falling out when she was 10. She doesn’t really remember what they were arguing about but she knew it couldn’t have anything good.

Michael and Lisa both looked at each other and hugged Makayla as tight as they could to let her know that she wasn’t alone in this rough journey. Makayla returned the hug and cried silently into their shoulders, trying to get as much comfort from them as possible. They were like this for a few minutes before Makayla decided to to let go of them.

She wiped her eyes and huffed a small laughed, she looked at her Aunt and Uncle and thanked them for everything that they have done for here and her mother. She excused herself and told them goodnight and that she loved them. Makayla walked up the stairs and pooped her head into each of the kids’ rooms to tell them goodnight and that she loved them all. She went into the bedroom she would be staying in until tomorrow and then back to Texas to meet her father and his new family. She has so much to do in the next 3 days and she’s not looking forward to it. Makayla fell asleep with tears in her eyes and thinking about her mother while clutching her ring around her neck. 

“I miss you, momma…”


End file.
